Vengeance
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: A mysterious and sinister presence haunts the household of Imladris, terrorising one of the guest. Who or what is it? What does it want with Alexis? And how far is it willing to go to get what it wants? ElladanXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Luineraugwen: This is probably going to be a short story but the chapters might be long. I'm also thinking about a sequel to it as well. I hope you enjoy. Also this is before Celebrian sailed into the West so she's in here somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr or any of the characters or the song included in this chapter. I don't own Mulan either.

Alexis sat quietly on a bench in the garden reading. In the past year she had been in Rivendell, she had learnt a little bit of elvish, courtesy of Elladan. The reading of elvish script was just to keep her memorizing the words she already knew, although she wished she knew all of what was written.

Elladan had often spent hours upon hours with her in either the library or Alexis's chambers. Their friendship had grown over the past months, as had her ties with his twin. Elladan and her spoke of many things. The lord talked about Middle Earth, the different races, mainly the elves and their origins. Alexis didn't mind and in return she told him about her world called Earth.

It was true; she didn't hail from Middle Earth. She had been walking through a forest when five elves dropped down from the trees, bows drawn. Luckily Elrohir had been their leader and had decided to bring her to his father. Lord Elrond had liked her straight away and for her the feeling was mutual. It wasn't before long that she though of Elrond as a surrogate father and she treated his children as her siblings. Thankfully they began to think of Alexis as a younger sister and she liked it like that.

"Auntie Alex!" a high pitched voice squealed. Alexis looked up to see her niece Candace running towards her while Elrond walked behind the four-year-old. Candace was Alexis's only living relative left. She was her niece's guardian. Candace had been with her the day she came to Middle Earth. The youth had been ecstatic when she found the elves, or rather they found her, and asked them hundreds of questions. The first being ' Do elves really make toys?' That had gotten a laugh out of our captors. Ever since then she seemed to brighten up the place with her curiosity and laughter. It wasn't until the two were standing in front of Alexis that she realised that Candace was actually pulling the elf lord along behind her.

"Good morning milord. Candace, why are you dragging Lord Elrond behind you?" Alexis said greeting the elf warmly then hugged her niece.

"Good morning to you to Alexis. I asked Candace if she knew where I could find you and she decided to show me instead. It was no trouble" Elrond replied fondly and then turned to look towards the way they'd just come to see several elflings coming down the path.

"Candace, we've been looking for you. We're going to play hide and seek. Do you want to join us?" an excited she elf asked. Alexis nodded and the little girl ran off to play with her friends.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about, Lord Elrond?" Alexis asked as the elf sat down next to her.

"Most of Rivendell is aware that Candace's birthday is coming up and we have agreed to have a party for her. Is that okay?" Elrond replied and the young woman beamed.

"Of course I agreed milord. I think Candace would love it. She loves parties" Alexis answered and the elf smiled.

"I realize that the world you hail from is much different that ours so I would like you to assist in the preparation. We wish to make it a party that she'll never forget " Elrond said grabbing Alexis's hands in his as he rose to his feet, taking her with him. "Come, we have much to organize".

A few days later all the preparations were ready for Candace's birthday. Sweets had been made and on the day of her birthday, the dinning hall was redecorated but the little girl wasn't told why. The party was a surprise. Throughout most of the whole day, Candace was made to believe that it was an ordinary day in Rivendell. Alexis was the only one who wished her happy birthday until dinnertime. Before dinner, when Alexis and Candace were getting dressed, the young woman gave the child her present.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give it to you sooner bit I only got it back from the dressmakers today. Now you can show it off at dinner" Alexis said happily. She had a special dress made for the child. It was a beautiful, made of bright pink velvet with flowing sleeves in the elvish fashion and pink slippers to match.

"You should leave your hair out" Alexis added and unbraided Candace's golden hair. "Now you look like a little angel". Truly she did. Before now the child had been sad and upset that no one knew it was her birthday but all that had disappeared now.

A maid came in to help Alexis with her long hair. It was braided and then circled around her head. She then looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a velvet dress with flowing sleeves, just like her niece, but Alexis's dress was purple and high-necked.

"Come Candace, we don't want to be late" she said ushering the birthday girl out of the room and towards the dinning hall. It had taken her days to memorize the way to the hall but now it was firmly implanted in her memory.

As soon as they opened the door, hundreds of cries reached their ears. Many elves applauded while other yelled out 'happy birthday' and phrases of the likes. Elrond and several other elves including members of his council and family approached Candace and embraced the child, blessing her at the same time. Alexis stood back a bit and let hr niece enjoy the attention she was receiving.

"You have done a fine job of preparing for the party," Arwen said coming to stand next to her for a few minutes before being whisked away.

"My sister speaks the truth lirimaerlovely one. Why are you standing alone and not with your niece?" Elladan asked surprising Alexis from behind the wrapping his arms around her middle. She had lied when she said their relationship was only one of friendship. In the past few months their friendship had deepened into something more although not much had become of it.

"She needs to enjoy herself because you only turn five once. Tonight it her night and I won't take it away from her" Alexis replied leaning back on the elf.

"Come, join me for a walk. Dinner won't be served for a while and I'm positive we won't be missed" Elladan whispered and led her towards the door. They made one final glance around the room before silently slipping out but their departure didn't go unnoticed. Elrond watched them leave and he turned around to smile knowingly with his wife. Both had noticed the change in the two over the past few months and they had an idea of what the future would hold for them.

Elladan led Alexis out into one of the many gardens. The moon and stars shone brightly above them, lighting their path.

"You look extremely beautiful tonight, Alexis" Elladan commented as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her against his body as they walked along. To her it was quite comfortable and besides, the cool night air was slowly seeping through the material of her dress.

"And you look as handsome as ever, Elladan" Alexis whispered, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Elladan smelt strongly of sandalwood with a dash of mysticism. Alexis respected Elladan, as well as all the other people living in Rivendell, but something about him made her revere him even more. She had been told about Lady Galadriel and her gifts of telepathy and her mind reading abilities. That kind of thing amazed her but sometimes she believed that Elladan possessed the same power. Every now and then he would look her straight in the eyes and say almost exactly what she was thinking. It didn't frighten her but it did make her uncomfortable.

"The stars are bright tonight" Elladan said surprising Alexis again. The elves loved the heavens and from what she had leant back home; she'd been able to extend their knowledge of astronomy. Every now and then she was even helpful to Lord Elrond. Anatomy and first aid had been something Alexis had been studying just before she came to Middle Earth.

"We'd best get back soon, everyone may notice we've disappeared" he added steering Alexis back towards the party. Alexis decided that dinner and dancing would be held in the dinning hall then they would move onto the Hall of Fire for songs and stories.

The two slipped back quietly into the hall just as dinner was about to be served. Candace and Alexis took their seats at the high table along with Elrond, his family and advisers.

"Tonight we celebrate Candace's fifth birthday. May this night be filled with cheer, well wishes and happiness. Let the party begin!" Elrond announced and cheers went up when he'd finished. Servants layed out plates of food on the tables and everyone began to eat, making polite conversation every so often.

Dinner lasted close to an hour and a half. Alexis had spent most of her time talking to Lady Celebrian and her sons. Estel was also there, talking to members of Elrond's council and an elf that she didn't recognise. The plates were taken away and the tables moved to the side. It was time to dance.

Elvish couples gracefully walked out onto the floor and formed a circle. The musicians then stuck up a song. The beat was quite quick but the dancers knew the steps well. They spun and twirled the skirts of the women's dresses flaring out. The song finished and the dancers bowed to their partners and a new song started but this one was slower.

"Lady Candace, would you care to dance with me?" an elfling boy by the name of Vartalathion asked. The little girl looked at Alexis for help.

"it is rude to say 'no' to someone who asks you to dance with them" she advised and Candace turned back to the elfling and agreed. Alexis watched the two walk onto the floor and begin to dance.

"You advise Candace well but you don't look old enough to be her mother". Alexis jumped slightly and turned in her seat to see the unknown elf standing behind her.

"Oh hello. Your right, I'm not Candace's mother, I'm her aunt" Alexis replied.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. The song had changed again but this time it was a cross between the first and the second song. It wasn't fast or slow.

"Well I've got to listen to my own advice, so of course I will" she answered. The elf offered her his hand and she took it and they walked out to the floor.

"I don't' think we've had the pleasure of and introduction. Do you always dance with people you don't know?" he asked and Alexis laughed.

"Yes, you're quite right, we haven't been introduced yet and no, dancing with strangers isn't habit of mine. I'm Alexis" she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis. I am Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, an elvish realm on the other side of the Misty Mountains. If you don't mind me asking, what does your name mean?" Legolas asked as they spun around.

"It's a shortened version of Alexandra, which is my full name, but it just means 'helper and defender of mankind'" Alexis replied and the elf smiled.

"Yes, that is an excellent name for someone like yourself but I wonder, do you know how to fight?"

"Aye I do. I learnt martial arts, hand to hand combat if you will, back home and not too long ago, the twins started my training again. I'm glad about that since embroidery isn't my favourite past time" Alexis said. She spotted Elladan standing against the wall looking slightly pissed off and she giggled. Legolas look over his shoulder in the same direction and spotted the twin standing there.

"It seems as though Lord Elladan is getting jealous but before I hand you over to him, I must ask, why would a woman need to know 'martial arts' back where you come from?" Alexis smiled as the new word rolled off his tongue.

"Martial arts is a form of self defence. Some of the men from my home aren't that nice to women so some learn self defence to they can defend themselves. I've never had to use it, except in tournament sparring, but it was a very good way to stay healthy. Ah, we have company" Alexis replied then she saw Elladan begin his journey through the crowd to them. As soon as he reached them, she said something to Legolas in elvish but she couldn't understand it.

"Forgive me old friend" the Prince replied and then bowed to Alexis. "Thank you for that lovely dance, Alexis. Now I think I shall speak with lord Elrond".

"No, thank you Prince Legolas" she answered bowing to him.

"No Alexis, just call me Legolas. No titles are needed amongst friends" Legolas kissed the back of her hand and went on his way.

'Enjoy the last dance did you, Alexis?" Elladan said somewhat coldly behind her. She turned to look at him. His eyes had darkened slightly, a sure sign that he was angry, and his face was set. "Come, I need to speak with you". He grabbed her wrist and began to lead her outside onto a balcony and then down the stairs, not caring who saw them.

"Elladan, what is wrong?" she asked as they walked but he didn't answer her and Alexis began to worry. He'd never ignored her questions before and she began to wonder just how angry he was with her. Legolas had asked her to dance not the other way around.

"Don't worry, I have no problem with, it's Legolas. We've been friends for many years and we have a close bond. It's just that almost every elf maiden that I loved, as soon as I introduced them to Legolas, they fell in love with him. Even though he never returned their feelings, it broke the relationship between the maiden and myself and I was felt alone again. So, you see, even though you're not an elf, I'm just making sure that you don't get too attracted to the Prince" Elladan replied and he stopped walking, turning to look at her.

"Fear not Elladan, I doubt anything will happen between Legolas and I. I am happy will who I'm with now" Alexis said. All of a sudden she felt brave and she kissed him gently on the cheek. Elladan looked at her, staring straight into Alexis's eyes and leant in closer. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her nearer until his lips met hers. They were warm, soft and delicate. Alexis made a noise in the back of her throat. Thinking that he may have done something wrong, he broke away from her.

'I'm sorry, it seems I have done something too forward" Elladan apologised but the young woman shook her head.

"No Elladan you did nothing wrong" she replied. A song played only by a pan flute found it's way to the two as they stood in the moonlight. The stars shone sliver in the night sky and the serene atmosphere of the garden around them enhanced the beauty of the song.

"Elladan, come dance with me!" Alexis cried happily, grabbing his hands and leading him deeper into the garden. She gasped in wonder as Elladan glowed brighter and he bathed the small clearing in his light. He looked just like an angel. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. Alexis's body was pressed up against the elf's but she didn't mind and he didn't seem to either. Their bodies moved slowly to the beat in a small circle, oblivious to the world around them. Which is why they failed to see Elrond and Celebrian standing out on the balcony watching them.

"I believe Alexis's love for out son will not falter, despite any efforts and temptation from other suitors. She even turned Prince Legolas down. From what she's already shown us, I believe that Alexis will stay faithful to one man and only one man until the relationship is over" Celebrian said quietly being careful not to be overheard.

"Yes your quite right melaminmy love but Alexis doesn't possess immortality and if their relationship is to advance further into one of marriage and family then that may pose a problem. You know that grief can easily destroy the life of a mortal just the same way as it can an immortal. We will lose both of them if it continues " Elrond replied holding his wife around the waist.

"But Elrond, they look so beautiful together. It was meant to be, even if an early death is their fate. Elladan had lived a long life without a partner so perhaps he will be happy to live a mortal life with Alexis. If they are to live life properly let them live it together, the way they want to. Mortality or immortality…it's their choice" Celebrian answered wisely and her husband sighed.

"But Elladan has the gift of immortality. He should live a full life and sail to the West when his time has come. If her marries Alexis we will lose him" Elrond protested.

"Elrond, try to understand, we will lose Elladan anyway, even if he does sail to the west with us. He will grieve for Alexis and he will eventually fade away to nothing. Elladan lover her, you know that, so let him choose his path. We can't protect out children forever melaminmy love, we must let go sometime. Let him live the way he wants. We would miss him greatly but at least we would know it was his decision, just like Elros" the Lady said calmly. Elrond looked at her, his eyes darkening like an ocean storm.

"That is exactly why I want to keep Elladan with us. You know the pain I felt when Elros choose a mortal life and how lost I felt when he died. If it wasn't for you I'd had never made it through. Imagine what Elrohir would feel if Elladan died. I've been through everything with my twin, I know the strength of the bond they share, having experienced it. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, especially my son. Even though I like Alexis, I won't let her inflict that pain on Elladan" Elrond hissed slightly and his wife was taken aback. He had never spoken like that before. "I'm sorry lirimaerloverly one, I'm only worried about Elladan's well being" he added rubbing his temples.

"So am I" Celebrian answered. The husband and wife rarely argued but it was usually about family issues. "As parents we want what is best for our children, all parents do but sometimes parents need to let go and let the children learn things for themselves. We can't always protect them forever, just like I said. Let Elladan choose. We shouldn't choose for him".

"It is nearly time to go to the Hall of Fire. We'll discuss this with Elladan later" Elrond said ending the conversation and leading his wife back into the hall to dance. Unknown to them, Elladan had been listening to his parent's conversation, unintentionally of course but he kept what he'd heard to himself. In full truth, he was a little confused about how he felt about Alexis and what his parents had just said put a serious strain on his decision.

"I think we should go back, it's almost time to go to the Hall of Fire' Elladan said echoing his father's last sentence and led Alexis back to the hall, his arm still wrapped around her waist. They walked back into the room just as Lord Elrond was announcing that they were to go to the Hall of Fire to finish the night off. Couples followed the Lord and lady of Imladris as they walked proudly through the hallways until they reached their destination. The heavy doors opened to reveal the large room lit with a beautiful orange glow from the fire that burned continuously. Many elves gracefully sat down on cushions while Elrond and Celebrian took their places on their thrones. Alexis sat next to Elladan and Candace sat on Elrohir's lap. Candace loved Elrohir. She said he was more playful and funnier than his twin was but Candace didn't know that the two brothers took turns spending time with the child.

"Now, the rest of the evening will be spent singing and story telling. Does anyone want to volunteer to sing first?" Elrond asked smiling as he looked around the hall.

"Auntie Alex had a nice voice" Candace piped up and Alexis immediately went red. Candace was telling the truth, she could sing quite well but Alexis was shy and she didn't like singing in front of a large group of people.

"Yes I do believe that is a good idea, Candace. I've heard Alexis sing before but that was a while ago and I wish I could hear it again" Elladan said siding with her niece. The young woman gave in and stood up.

"And what request does the birthday girl have?" Alexis asked politely and Candace sat up straight and beamed.

"My favourite please"

"Okay, your favourite it is…if I can remember the words" Alexis teased and then finally she remembered them. How could she have forgotten them? This song wasn't only Candace's fave but it was Alexis's too. She'd sung it as her niece's lullaby for years.

__

"Anol shalom

Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um (shaddai)

Flavum

Nom de leesh

Ham de mam um das

La um de

Flavne…

We de ze zu bu

We de sooo a ru

Un va-a pesh a lay

Un vi-I bee

Un di la pech ni sa

(Aaahh)

Un di-I lay na day

Un ma la pech a nay

Mee di nu ku

La la da pa da le na da na

Ve va da pa da le na la dumda (x4)

Anol shalom

Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.

Flavum.

Flavum.

M-ai shondol-lee

Flavu…(Live on…)

Lof flesh lay

Nof ne

Nom de lis

Ham de num um dass

La um de

Flavne…

Flay

Shom de nomm

Ma-lun des

Dwondi.

Dwwoondi

Alas sharum du koos

Shaley koot-tum."

As soon as Alexis had finished everyone applauded, even the Lord and Lady. She bowed courteously then took her place back on the cushion next to Elladan and her niece.

"That was beautiful, Alexis. I didn't know you could sing that well" Elrohir commented and his twin echoed what he said.

"Thanks you two" she replied and the whole room quietened down as Elrond stood up and begun to sing as well as play a golden harp.

"_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!

Githoniel! O Elbereth!

Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath,

Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee

In a far land beyond the Sea.

O stars that in the Sunless Year

With shinning hand by her were sown,

In windy fields now bright and clear

We see your silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth! Githoniel

We still remember, we who dwell

In this far land beneath the trees,

Thy starlight on the Western Seas."

The Lord's voice was proud, strong and rich. He played the harp extremely well and the beautiful sound filled the entire room. When he'd finished everyone clapped just like they had for Alexis but it was still a little louder. He was the Lord of Rivendell. After Elrond many other elves got up and sung. Alexis loved it when elves sung, their voices were clear and heavenly. She was no match for them.

Later came the stories. Elladan got up and told one about an elf lord by the name of Gil-galad. Celebrian then told one about an elf maiden called Nimrodel. Elladan had told Alexis that one before but she never tired of it.

"Candace, why don't you tell a story" Alexis said and the girl smiled.

"What one should I tell?" she asked excitedly.

"Your favourite. It's your birthday after all" Alexis replied.

"Okay" she answered and once of the elves was finished, Candace stood up and began to tell her story. It was Mulan. The Tale of a girl who pretended to be a boy to join the army so her elderly father didn't have to. She told the story quite well and everyone listened intensely to her words. The applauded and cheered when she'd finished and some even asked to hear it again bit Candace stifled a small yawn and politely refused, saying that she'd tell the tale again some other time.

"It's way past her bed time but it's her birthday so it can be forgiven" Alexis said quietly as Candace settled herself in Elrohir's lap again. More elves continued to sing and Alexis watched as Candace drifted off to sleep, her little hands clutching Elrohir's tunic.

"It seems out special little girl has fallen asleep" Elrond said from his throne. Suddenly Candace coughed loudly in her sleep. It was a rattling, loud, sick cough and Alexis was immediately kneeling in front of Elrohir checking her temperature. She was hot and Alexis began to worry that a fever may be setting in and she soon found out that it was. But where had it come from?

"I'd best get hr back to her room before she gets worse" Alexis said just as Elrond came o stand behind her. She picked up the child in her arms and began to carry her out of the room, Lord Elrond following her.

"Even though elves don't get sick, I may have something that may help her" Elrond said after Candace coughed again. Alexis had nursed Candace through the Measles, Chicken Pox and many colds but none of those coughs compared to the ones that Candace had now and that scared the young woman because she didn't know what she was dealing with.

"Well you might want to come with me for a while. You're a healer so you may spot symptoms of an illness that I know nothing about" Alexis said, her voice shaking. She felt the elf put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Alexis, she'll be fine" Elrond said calmly and she nodded. She only half believed his word. Why, she didn't know. Alexis had always believed that she wasn't a good enough to be a parent. Sure, she'd been able to send Candace to school, buy he uniform and all the things she needed but Alexis lived alone with Candace and the late teenager still went to school and so they would have enough money for food, clothes, the usual necessities and the rent, Alexis worked in the afternoons and weekends at a local office. She typed up all the important letters that were sent out to clients.

As soon as they reached Candace's room, which was adjoined to Alexis's, the young woman laid the girl down on the bed and preceded to undress her while Lord Elrond started looking the child over.

"Alexis please get a cloth and a bowl of cold water. Her temperature is rising rapidly and we must get it down" Elrond said and Alexis disappeared into the bathroom and returned with the things he requested. Alexis immediately placed the cloth in the water, rung it out and put it on the child's forehead.

"I've got some herbs in my stock that should help bring her fever down quicker. I'll be back soon" Elrond said heading towards the door and then leaving. Candles and a well-placed lantern above the bed were the only sources of light in the room and they played games with the features of Candace's face. Suddenly the little girl began to whimper and writher as though she was in agony and Alexis wondered just what was she dreaming about. Alexis placed the bowl on the bedside table before climbing behind the child and hold her in her arms, the cloth still firmly stationed on Candace's forehead. As soon as she was comfortable, Alexis began to sing Candace's favourite song, the same one she'd sung in the Hall of Fire.

"Aunty Alex" Candace said weakly, surprising Alexis when she was nearing the end of the song.

"What's up sweetie?" she asked.

"Could I have a drink of water please" Candace replied and Alexis nodded.

"Of course my little angel" Alexis answered kissing the child's cheek and carefully climbing out from behind her and walking to the bathroom. Luckily there was a cup sitting on the sink. Alexis filled it with water before making her way back into the room. The sight that greeted her made Alexis's blood run cold like water from the Atlantic Ocean.

The cup of water slipped from Alexis's hand and smashed on the floor. Candace was sitting up in bed, her blue eyes wide in an unseen horror but that wasn't what frightened her the most. A large gash had been cut through the child's throat and red blood had spilled out and it completely covered the whole front of the child and most of the blanket around her. Alexis nearly died on the spot but before she passed out, her last coherent thought was that this image would haunt both her waking and sleeping hours for the rest of her life.

Elrond found Alexis where she'd fallen, right in the doorway between the bathroom and the bedchamber. She was unconscious and no matter what he tried, she didn't stir. It was obvious why she'd passed out. Candace still sat in the same way and manner of which Alexis found her. Even with the Lord's extensive battle experience, the sight of the lifeless child was enough to turn even his stomach. The only thing he was left to wonder was who the hell would do that to Candace? And sadly, the only suspect and person anywhere near her had been Alexis, her aunt, her own flesh and blood. But was Alexis capable of committing such a disgusting and brutal murder?

Luineraugwen: Go ahead and call me a mean bitch, I dare you!!!!! But the only way to make the rest of the ideas go with the story, I had to kill off Candace. Why the long chapter and not shorter ones? Well I decided to have this entire thing in one chapter instead of several. Also I wanted to make people like Candace so then when she died, they would want to red on to find out who did it. Did it work? Also who anyone like to take a stab at what song that was that Alexis sung. Feel free to. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm trying to back them long.


	2. Chapter 2

Luineraugwen: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update but I make it a habit of writing out each chapter then typing it up. I like to write it all first because 1) it's something good to do during class when I've done all my work and 2) instead of backing up all the files, I've got all the story written out so I can't loose it. I keep all my stories that are written out in a large purple folder that's going to have to be replaces soon.  
  
Also I've upped this story to the R rating because of this chapter. Any questions email me or leave it in a review.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains, I guess you can call it, graphic violence as well as a non-consensual sex scene. If you don't wish to read it, although it provides knowledge of a darker side of Alexis's past, don't read the first amount of typing in Italics. The second is just a memory of Elladan's and isn't harmful. Be warned and read at you're own risk and please feel free to call me a mean bitch again. There will also be a bit of swearing in this chapter too.  
  
Cho-Freak-Dragon: Sorry but I think I might have to rate this chapter R because of something I've written. Don't worry, I might decide to put it back once I finalize something. Thanks for putting me on your faves. Also if you can't read R then I suggest you don't read the first part in Italics. But don't worry, you've catch onto what happened when Elladan speaks.  
  
Feathers of Snow: Honeypot: Yeah a lot of people seem to be sad that she's dead. A friend of mine almost beat the crap out of me when she found out. She still continues to have a go at me now. Friend screaming in background That was one of the hardest things to write, except for something that happens in this chapter. It was really hard to choose the words.  
  
Jeregrin Took: Build a bridge and get over it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
The news of Candace's shockingly disturbing death had spread throughout Rivendell like wildfire and the fact that Alexis had been the only one anywhere near the child made the elves suspicious about her. Many already suspected that she did it but so far she couldn't tell her side of the story because Alexis still hadn't woken up yet. Lord Elrond and Elladan visited her bedside everyday but Elladan spent most of his time sitting in the chair by the fireplace reading a book but ever vigilant for sounds of Alexis waking up.  
  
Elladan refused to believe that Alexis had killed Candace and he made it known to anyone who dared mention it around him. Candace had been Alexis's only living relative and Alexis loved and cherished the young girl with all her heart. Someone else, someone without a heart did that to Candace, not Alexis.  
  
The elf's mind was trailing off as he tried to think of someone who might want o kill Candace but a groan brought him back to reality. In two large strides he was standing next to the bed. Alexis's eyes were opened slightly and she lay there staring at something or nothing behind his shoulder. The blank expression on her face almost reminded him of the one Candace wore when he first saw her dead a few nights ago.  
  
"Alexis...Alexis, how do you feel?" Elladan asked placing a hand on her shoulder but she showed no sign of feeling it. This worried him and he immediately sent a message to his father telling him that she was awake then he took his seat back at the bedside and tried to get her to respond but he didn't succeed.  
  
"Are you sure she'd awake?" Elrond said slipping through the door unnoticed.  
  
"Aye, I', sure but she's not responding to anything I do or say" Elladan replied moving out of the way so his father could check on Alexis.  
  
'Alexis, can you hear me?" the lord said but Alexis continued to ignore them. The lord even resorted to gently slapping the girl's cheek but even that didn't work.  
  
"Could the shock of seeing Candace's body like is was cause Alexis's mind to slip?" Elladan asked quietly and his father was silent for a few minutes before he answered.  
  
"Candace was Alexis's only living relative left from where they came from. Now add the fact that they really don't know or trust anyone except the other. Now that Candace is had been murdered, Alexis is left alone. Her niece meant the world to her and perhaps now because she's gone, Alexis doesn't believe there's any reason why she should continued living".  
  
"That's most probably the reason adafather but now that almost everyone in Rivendell believes that Alexis is responsible for Candace's death. Alexis probably thinks that she's the main suspect and that there's no real reason to live because she'll just be executed anyway" Elladan said sadly.  
  
"Unfortunately Alexis is the main suspect. The two were alone while I went to get the necessary herbs. Anything could have happened after I left" Elrond reminded his on who immediately jumped to the young woman's defense.  
  
"Don't tell me that your one of the ones who believes she did it, adafather or is this just because you don't like Alexis?" I overheard the conversation you and nanethmother had the night of the party and I agree with her. Let me live my own life, don't live it for me" Elrond rose angrily to his feet but before he could say anything, Elladan stormed out of the room.  
  
"No Elladan, I don't think that Alexis did it but it certainly looks that way" the elf lord said into the empty room. He turned back to Alexis and then sat down in the chair his son occupied. "Please Alexis don't give up now, there are plenty of people who care about you in Rivendell, especially my son. Come back to us, tell everyone what happened, prove that we're wrong in believing you killed Candace" he added sadly brushing a lock of hair out of her face.  
  
Elladan raced down the halls, pushing people out of his way while other turned to watch him. He continued running, not caring what everyone thought. He ran and ran and ran until he found himself in one of the gardens. It had rained for the past few days and the ground was still slick with mud and water, in small amounts. The trees and plants flashed pasted him in a flurry of color until all of a sudden, it stopped. Elladan had caught his foot in a tree root and landed on the ground. He clenched his hand, trying to squeeze the water out of the mud in his anger. His father, his own father believed that Alexis, the woman he loved, had murdered her own niece. Elladan lifted his head in realization. Yes, he'd finally been able to confess that he lived Alexis but he knew that no matter what he's suddenly realized would save his love from the law his father would have to deal her.  
  
Small but heavy drops of rain began to fall and the elf half-heartedly got to his feet, a forlorn expression on his face. He began walking back to the cover that Rivendell offered, not caring that he was soaking wet. Elladan ignored the stars he was receiving and eventually he found himself in his chambers, dripping wet and facing his concerned father.  
  
"Ada..." Elladan's voice was dry and cracking. He gave up trying to speak and his father immediately embraced him.  
  
"My son, what has happened? Never mind that now, let's get you out of these clothes and into some warmer ones" Elrond said helping his son out of the wet garments. Soon after the two elves sat in front of a raging fire. Elladan was still cold and he continued to shiver involuntarily so his father wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
"Now, what is troubling you?" Elrond asked. He knew it was a stupid question but Elladan needed to get everything concerning Alexis off his chest.  
  
"Ada, what do you plan to do with Alexis? Will you wait until she regains consciousness and actually speaks to us or will the trial commence straight away?" Elladan asked sadly and his father thought about it for a few minutes.  
  
"Like I said before, Because of Candace's death, Alexis doesn't think that she has any reason to live. I've got a female guard and handmaiden constantly posted inside her chambers. Personally, I'd rather wait until we somehow get her to talk to us but I've got a few of my advisors breathing down my neck about he trial. They want to have it soon, as soon as possible" Elrond answered. Now that he actually thought about it in depth, he realised just how much trouble Alexis was in.  
  
"Without Alexis's testimony at the trial, she'll be give a death sentence for sure" Elladan whispered quietly.  
  
"That's where I need your help. Even though your powers aren't as strong as your grandmother's, you might be able to see into her mind and find out exactly what happened that night" Elrond implored his son. Elladan looked at his father, dead in the eyes and concluded that he wasn't lying or joking around.  
  
"But like you said, I'm not as strong as grandmother and I might not be able to see everything. Why can't grandmother come here?" Elladan knew he was acting childish. He knew Lady Galadriel couldn't come to Rivendell just because of a murder trial. In truth, Elladan wasn't confident about his skills. He'd never been able to actually 'read' someone's mind and if he did it and failed during the trail, it would be a loss of time.  
  
"Elladan, "Elrond embraced his son warmly. "I can see in your eyes that you already know the answer to your own question. But I can also see fear in them. Be confident about your skills. You love Alexis very much, I see that now and nothing I can do will sway your feelings. Understand that you are the only one who can save her life. Quite a deal of pressure has been placed on your shoulders my son, but don't forget your family and friends. They can help you through all this". The elf lord broke away and stood up. "Unfortunately I must take my leave. I have a meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel, among others about the trial. I'll inform them of your decision then" he said embracing his son one last time before exiting the room, his maroon robes billowing behind him. Elladan sat where he was, silently pondering what his next move would be. Deciding on what he'd do, he stood, discarded the blanket and headed out the door to Alexis's chambers.  
  
After gaining entry from the guard outside her chambers, Elladan entered the dimly lit room and saw Harliel, a handmaiden assigned to watching over Alexis, sitting in a rocking chair finishing her embroidery.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harliel. How is she doing now? Any change?" he asked and the she-elf, which was used to his frequent visits, looked up to face him and smiled. Elladan now noticed why his twin liked Harliel. She was unique and different from all the other elves in Rivendell. Her hair, strangely, was a golden red and her eyes, a piercing green. Just like Elrohir said, she was one of a kind and his...if only she'd notice him.  
  
"Nothing has changed since you last looked in on her. Although I do believe she had gone to sleep since then" Harliel answered politely.  
  
"It is most unfortunate and sad that Alexis had become this way. She holds so much grief for someone her age and not all of it is because of Candace's death. Something else haunts her subconscious mid, something that causes much grief. Unless Alexis pulls herself out of this hole she's dug, she will fade quickly. I can feel her slipping and at this rate, there'll be no reason to hold a trial. She'll be dead before then" Elladan said taking a seat next to the bed and taking Alexis's small hand in his. Then he turned to Harliel and said, "Do you believe she did it?"  
  
"I don't know Alexis as well as you milord but whoever murdered Candace had a black, evil heart. Candace was a lovely girl. So playful, kind and polite. Alexis raised her very well considering she did it alone. Having done that, I don't believe that Alexis could have brought herself to do it. It would be impossible to do such a brutal thing or at least that's what I believe" Harliel replied looking at Alexis's still form on the bed.  
  
"At least I know there are people on her side other than myself" Elladan whispered. The two elves turned in surprise as Alexis tossed in her sleep and let out a small whimper.  
  
"No Soto, they didn't do anything to deserve this" She whispered agonizingly. "They're innocent". The last part of her words ended in a painful scream that almost tore Elladan's heart out of his chest. Alexis wasn't physically hurt so there wasn't really an explanation as to why she was in so much pain. Oh course the idea that she was suffering from the dreams she was having reigned supreme.  
  
"Harliel get my father and tell him to bring some sedative herbs with him" Elladan said immediately going into action. At the rate she was screaming at now, Alexis would have alerted the whole of Rivendell to her distress. Not that half of them would come anyway. He placed a hand gently over her mouth but that only caused her to thrash around more.  
  
"Easy Alexis, easy. It's me Elladan. Calm down" the elf whispered but Alexis didn't ease up at all. In fact she clamped down hard with her teeth, causing his hand to bleed a bit and then she continued to scream as though someone was going to rape her. Elladan felt as though his head was about to burst from the incredible headache he was getting but he still continued to try and make her calm down.  
  
"Glorfindel, help Elladan hold her down!" Elrond ordered bursting into the room, his advisor on his heels. Between the both of them they were able to hold Alexis so she wouldn't hurt herself while Lord Elrond poured a herbal mixture down her throat. But even that couldn't calm her and she continued to thrash around. Fortunately she had stopped screaming.  
  
"She's a strong one" Glorfindel said as he firmly held her legs against the mattress.  
  
"Why isn't the mixture working? Could this be fever induced?" Elladan asked his father, who was muttering elvish spells under his breath, trying but failing to sedate Alexis.  
  
"No it's not the fever, it is an inner demon or memory that she has to fight. The herbs cannot help her in this fight" Elrond said putting his palm down on her forehead and quickly withdrawing it because of the pain he felt. "Elladan, Alexis is experiencing excruciating pain. You must enter her mind and tell us what she is fighting against. We must help her as best we can".  
  
Elladan looked at his father. The younger elf wasn't exactly sure he wanted to see what she was dreaming of but now wasn't the time for him to suddenly become a coward. Not when Alexis needed him the most. Elladan nodded and Elrond took his son's place. Elladan cleared his head and gently put his hand on her forehead, fighting the urge to pull back like his father did. Pain shot through his hand, up his arm and throughout his whole body. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out and he forced all of his energy into reading her mind.  
  
Elladan broke through the barriers of pain, grief, self-pity, suicide, death, self-loathing as well as many others until he came to his destination. Images flashed passed him in a whirl of colors and they whizzed around until they formed a moving picture that told him a story.  
  
_The night sky was grey with rain clouds and smoke filled the air with heavy fumes. He could hear women screaming and men shouting war cries as they ran in front of Alexis. Elladan was experiencing the scene though her eyes and he felt everything she did. Her hands were bound tightly behind her. A dark skinned man dressed in nothing but breeches spotted Alexis and charged towards her, an axe raised high above his head. A loud noise rang out and the man dropped dead at her feet, his dark eyes staring at her accusingly.  
  
"See just how savage these people are. One of them attacked you even though you are unarmed and tied up. To you doesn't that seem savage?" a man said coming into Alexis's line of view. He carried a smoking pistol and a sword. He had broad shoulders, large muscular arms and legs. His eyes were sharp and he stood close to six feet tall.  
  
"That would be because of you, Soto. Even though it is our job to assassinate certain people, we don't normally destroy a whole village. You and the other are just doing this for the fun of it. These people are just trying to protect themselves and their families" Alexis protested and Soto laughed cruelly.  
  
"We don't need to be paid just to have fun, Alexis. All work and no play makes your life very dull" Soto replied as he ran off, shooting people as he went. More screams erupted from a small hut that he went into and Alexis took this a ca chance to escape. She couldn't see any one of Soto's other minions' standing around so she immediately began to reach for the dagger concealed in her boot. She grabbed it and maneuvered it till she was able to cut the rope that bound her wrists. After freeing herself, Alexis unsheathed her sword, which resembled something like a Japanese katana, and began searching for her old comrades. She spotted one terrorizing several women as they ran out of their burning hut. He cornered one of them against a tree and held her there while she screamed. Alexis snuck across up behind him quietly and drew the blade of her sword across his throat. Blood spurted out of the gash and mainly ended up all over the two women.  
  
"Go!" Alexis hissed urgently and the woman ran away, stumbling in her hast. Alexis then began to move the villagers to somewhere safe, killing her former comrades when necessary/ The women and children fled into the hills surrounding the settlement while Alexis and the men stayed behind to defend the what was left of the smoldering village. Soto's minions circled the warriors while Soto himself stood behind the lines, looking directly at Alexis and holding her intense gaze.  
  
"Capture, don't kill them. Not now at least" he ordered and the men attacked. Alexis had trained with these people for most of her life so she wasn't surprised to see most of the villager warriors' fall almost immediately. After all of the villagers had been captured and bound, they turned their eyes on Alexis. She twirled her sword around a few times before changing to her fighting stance. Many of the people she now faced used to be friends of hers, even the women, but now they were her enemies.  
  
They all attacked at the same time causing Alexis to watch every inch of ground around her. These people were as cunning as foxes so she had to be careful. She cut through their flesh like lightning through the sky and soon several of them lay dead on the blood soaked ground. Somehow one of them managed to spear Alexis in the side. It wasn't a deep wound and she continued cutting down her enemies. After a while, the blood lose began to slow her down. Her vision became hazy and her movements sloppy but Alexis continued to fight. She knew what Soto would do to her because of her treason and for that, Alexis would father die. Someone grabbed her from behind, successfully putting her in an arm lock while another person hit her hard in the stomach with the wooden handle of his spear. More people came and attacked her even if she didn't try to get up.  
  
"Enough" Soto said stopping them from doing any further damage. "Bring her over to the rest of them. She can watch as we kill them all" Alexis was dragged to her feet as her captors pushed her over to the other women and children who had been caught. She saw the blood-covered woman she had saved earlier, kneeling a few meters away, a small boy clutching her skirts. Alexis saw other frightened children being held in their mother's arms, crying their little eyes out.  
  
"See Alexis, you evacuation plan for these people back fired didn't it. Now you and the women, as well as the children, have to witness the last of the villager's warrior's final moments. For these women, their suffering will soon be over, for the will join their husbands, fathers, uncles and sons in due time" Soto said lifting Alexis's head with his whip. His voice was filled with hunger and malicious delight. Soto often turned this way on their missions and his behavior always made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
A metallic clicking sound made Alexis turn her head. It was the metal ammunition magazine cartridges begin loaded into the automatic machine gun. She swiveled her head in disgust. It wasn't their job to eliminate whole villages of people. It would be a massacre just like the Holocaust. Hundreds of thousands of people killed just because their beliefs, language were different and Alexis now realized that Soto had turned into a lunatic.  
  
"Fire!" the man ordered and the gun immediately went off. The air was filled with multiple sounds. The firing off of the bullets, the men's dying screams, the children crying but the grieving wails of the women drowned out most of them. Alexis watched in horror as scores of bullets drove themselves into the men's bodies. Blood spurted everywhere, all over the ground, all of the women and children. The air was rank with the stench of blood and death. Alexis could taste the familiar copper substance as though she was drinking it. It was that strong.  
  
Soon all the dead carcasses were left where they'd fallen and the women and children were heard into the pit where the men lay. Alexis looked up into their faces and registered what they were feeling. Fear, anger, hate, sadness, anxiety and finally defeat. The older women sat quietly by themselves, sitting proudly with their heads held high, trying to give the assassins the best glaring of their life. The younger girls cradling their children in their arms, trying their best to mimic their elders. They knew it was useless to retaliate. Even if they could win, the men were dead and so was the village. They had no male family members left, no village, nowhere to go and most certainly no reason to continue living other than the children.  
  
Alexis heard the metallic click again as she made eye contact with the woman she'd saved. Her brown eyes held no sign of fear in them. Instead they were filled with determination. Alexis smiled to herself and concluded that this woman was a warrior. Prepared to defeat any danger and stare death straight in the face. The woman caught her eye and Alexis nodded in understanding. There was something about this woman that Alexis respected deeply. The gun went off and Alexis watched every bullet bury itself in its victim as though she was watching it in slow motion. Blood jetted out of the wounds and all over Alexis again. Seconds later it was all over and smoke drifted off into the grey sky from the gun. Alexis surveyed the scene before her. Many of the victim's eyes were still open, staring at nothing with their dead expressions.  
  
"Bring the traitor over here" Alexis heard Soto say from behind the spectators. She was once again dragged roughly to her feet and pushed towards Soto then pushed to her knees when she'd arrived there.  
  
"Alexis, you've been a part of this clan for quite a few year. We took you in when you had nowhere else to go. We trained you in our ways and this is how you repay us? We gave you food, a roof over your head and a place to sleep, yet after all that you shove it in our faces like dirt! You tried to help these people escape and for your actions they're all dead. You killed several of your comrades and friends to do this. Now in our eyes you are a traitor and a murderer and this is what we do to people like you!" Soto hissed angrily and he grabbed a tuff of Alexis's hair in his large fist, dragging her to her feet and pulling her into the last remaining hut. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted Nathaniel hiding in the middle of the group, hie eyes looking at her with sympathy. He knew what Soto would do to her and it didn't matter that he and Alexis were friends. Nathaniel had no sway over what Soto decided and he wouldn't be able to talk the larger man out of it.  
  
Once they were inside the hut, Soto threw Alexis on the rough wooden floor and he drew the dagger from her boot.  
  
"This is a beautiful dagger. You had it with you the found you. It was your father's, or at least that's what you told us" he said running his finger along the blade absentmindedly. He whole demeanor changed and he seemed to be kinder but it was the calm before the storm. His eyes snapped up and his attitude changed completely. Soto was back to his old self again. "And this is how we treat traitors".  
  
Soto grabbed another tuff of hair and tilted her head back, leaving her throat exposed. Alexis though he was going to cut her throat open with it but she then realised that it wasn't his style. How right she was. Instead of cutting her throat, he slipped the blade between her flesh and the tight leather material of her shirt and cutting it loose. Alexis figured out what he was planning and her self-defense mechanism kicked in. She lashed out at Soto with her hands, not caring if she hurt him or he hurt her in return. She hit him in the eyes, making him reel but as soon as she tried to get up, he shoved her back down, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Ooo feisty. This'll make it even it even more fun. Breaking your spirit and body all in one go. But first so you don't fight back" he pulled a piece of rope off his belt, wrapped it around her wrists, tying them together then tying the other end to a pole. "There all done. Now, where were we?" he snarled and drew the blade down the front of her shirt, ripping it open to expose her breasts.  
  
"No wonder Nathaniel liked you. He always went for the weak, pathetic and petite ones" Soto said harshly biting her chest without remorse. Alexis bit down harm on her tongue to stop herself from crying out. She wouldn't scream for him. She wouldn't even give him the time of day. "Come now, don't tell me that doesn't hurt" he said biting down harder but she still continued to stay silent. "Okay suit yourself but it's only going to become even more painful! Let's see you stay quiet this whole time". Right after he said that, Alexis tried to switch her mind off but she could still feel her pants being pulled off and her underwear being cut by the blade. At this point Alexis closed her eyes, knowing what would come.  
  
"Hey, open you're fucking eyes bitch!" Soto said backhanding her across her cheek, causing her eyes to open. Soto was naked from the waist down but that wasn't what she noticed first. Soto held the dagger above her head so she could see it, the sunlight dancing off the silver blade. He gently lowered it, running its tip over her bare flesh until it reached the junction between her legs. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. Alexis caught onto what he would do and she barely had the time to brace herself as Soto plunged the sharp object insider of her.  
  
Despite the pain something made her arch her back against Soto's muscles body. The taste of her own blood filled her mouth as she bit down harder on he tongue, refusing to scream. Soto did this several more times at different angles, trying to make her scream or cry but Alexis didn't. He withdrew the dagger and showed it to her. Blood ran freely down the blade and drops of it flew off as Soto threw it away. Alexis turned her head to watch it spiral through the air and imbed itself on an angle in the wooden wall.  
  
"Don't think that that's the end of it. That was only the beginning" Soto whispered dangerously. Alexis lifted her head so she could glare at him. He smirked at her then plunged himself into her. Alexis attempted to block herself off from the world and amazingly it worked, although not that well. She could still feel every thrust and movement he made. The fact that he was doing this straight after the dagger issue made everything immensely painful. Soto continued, slapping and beating her for not screaming, which she still refused to do.  
  
"GODDAMNIT WOMAN, SCREAM!" he yelled angrily slapping her again and in return Alexis spat all the blood that had been accumulating in her mouth at him. He wiped the blood out of his eyes and hit her again and again.  
  
"STUPID, INSOLENT BITCH!" he snarled and thrust his hips harder. A small noise escaped her lips and she bit back but not before he heard her. He smirked again and thrust harder, determined to make her scream. It didn't work and Alexis's lips remained tightly sealed. Soto's lips descended onto hers and he forced her mouth to open so he could kiss her. His hand began to untie the rope from the pole and as soon as he did, Alexis lashed out again and again in a feeble attempt to get him off of her but he didn't budge. He dragged her to her feet before throwing Alexis against the wall and pushing his bulky body against hers, successfully squashing Alexis. Soto's big head was in the way and so her vision was limited so she didn't see him searching for the dagger imbedded in the wall. She failed to feel or detect anything he was doing until he shoved the tip of the dagger into her buttocks. The surprise, humiliation of what Soto was doing to her and the pain she was feeling was combined was for Alexis and she finally screamed in agony, loosing her fighter with Soto and giving in. Now that she had started, Alexis couldn't stop screaming then it all stopped.  
  
_ Elrond and Glorfindel had pulled Elladan away from Alexis almost as soon as he begun to scream. Whatever she had been creaming about wasn't pretty. Elladan showed them this with the expressions that passed across his beautiful elvish features, his body language and by the small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth. Their problems multiplied when Alexis began to scram in pure agony. Elladan had stopped and was being held against hid father's chest in an attempt to stop him from shaking but as soon as he heard Alexis, he broke away from Elrond's embrace to go to Alexis's side. His steps were slow and sluggish but he made it. Elladan gently ran his fingers through her hair before placing his forehead on hers.  
  
Elladan knew exactly what she was feeling. Every slap, every ounce of pain, he flet it. He even felt the same sense of humiliation, violation and guilt about letting Soto do that. Elladan wasn't aware that their minds would create such a powerful bond so that he could feel everything she did. Actually the whole ordeal was firmly imprinted in his mind and he could still feel the pain in his lower abdomen. Soto hadn't physically harmed him but by Alexis remembering while their minds were connected, he felt everything she did.  
  
Because of this new revelation, Elladan respected Alexis even more. She'd survived a painful rape at the hands of one of the he'd even seen, lived to tell the tale and lost her only living relative and was till alive, although she probably didn't want to be at this very moment. This made him wonder just what had made her live for all those years? She must have been only 14 when she was raped and she had to be close to 19 now so what had happened in those 5 years.  
  
Elladan let his mind drift into complete calmness and he forgot the memory for the moment. If she's been able to show him that then he should be able to show Alexis one of his own memories. Hopefully it would calm her down.  
  
_ A beautiful clear voice rung out through the clearing. The day was bright and sunny with a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the tree. Celebrian sat underneath the tree in the shade it offered. She was singing softly to herself in the language of her mother's people. Her blonde hair flowed softly in the wind along with the hem of her pearl white dress.  
  
Playful laughter could be heard as the two twin elflings came into view. They ran around the tree and their mother, trying to catch one another. In the end they laid their heads in Celebrian's lap and listened to her sing. A bird sat in the tree above them and joined in with the she-elf. Another singer came along. It was Elrond with young Arwen cradled in his arms. He sat down next to his wife, adding his strong voice to that of Celebrian's and the bird._

That had been one of Elladan's fondest memories from his childhood. Because of his father's duties and his mother's trips to her home to see her parents, the family was rarely together.  
  
Tears had been silently running down Elladan's cheeks as he suddenly realised that he's been singing softly in elvish. The song was exactly the one that his mother had been singing when they sat under the tree. His parents had often sung it to their children as a lullaby and Elladan longed to sing it to his own children.  
  
He opened his eyes and was relieved to see that Alexis had calmed down completely. She was sleeping soundly and breathing normally as Elladan stood up straight, his tears dry now.  
  
"Elladan, what did you see?" Elrond asked putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Elladan looked around the room. It was only his father, Glorfindel, Alexis and himself. Elrond that dismissed Harliel just after he arrived. Elladan knew he shouldn't lie to his father but most of what he'd seen of Alexis's memory was beyond words. How much could he possibly tell them before the full-blown shock of what he'd experienced became too much for him? In the end he decided on just giving three words that would get the message across.  
  
"She...was...raped" he whispered. Elrond and Glorfindel gasped and Elladan decided that now was a good time as any to sit down. He collapsed on the lounge in front of the roaring fire. He leant forward and ran his hands through his dark hair in exhaustion. The older elves came and sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his back. Elladan closed his eyes, the lack of sleep catching up to him but he snapped them open again and sighed in frustration. He couldn't even close his eyes without reliving some part of the dream.  
  
"But Elladan, that was only a dream" Glorfindel said surprising the two of them but Elladan was already shaking his head before he'd finished the sentence.  
  
"No Glorfindel, that was no dream. It was one of her memories. I swear. I could FEEL it" Elladan whispered. He then went on to tell them about the clan, the people they were attacking, the massacre, Soto, the weird machine that killed so many people, Alexis's so called treason, her punishment and the dagger but loosely. He couldn't find the words or the heart to tell them but that didn't matter, they were already in enough shock as it was. Alexis had been through Hell and lived to tell the tale.  
  
Luineraugwen: Thank god I finally finished this chapter. I have a few questions for my readers. 1) Should I keep this story rated R? I swear that that was probably the one and only chapter of it's kind in this story but I still need your help. Desperately.  
  
2) Is this story a Mary Sue?  
  
Feel free to email me anytime and ideas are welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luineraugwen: Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Nerwen: Well there's going to be a hint at the end of the chapter…I say too much through. All I can say is it'll probably surprise you in the end. Happy reading.

Angela: I'm glad you like it. I'm a sucker for these kinds of stories.

Freak Goddess of the Crypt: You changed your name! I like it! You not a freak of nature just…umm what's that word…unique. I have a tendency to make my characters depend on men more than they should. Keep this to yourself but I am planning a sequel and Alexis is going to do some major butt kicking in that one. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or any of the characters associated with the book/movie.

Elladan didn't sleep very much for the next few days after witnessing Alexis's memory/dream because what he saw plagued both his waking and sleeping hours. Black rings circled his eyes and fatigue hung above him like a black cloud. He had stayed mainly in his chambers and in Alexis's watching her sleep. Elladan even had Alexis moved to the adjoining room next to his so he could keep a constant eye on her. He had become somewhat more protective of the young woman in the past few days and everyone on Rivendell was beginning to worry because of his long absence from the dinning table.

"Elladan, my son, what troubles you besides Alexis's condition?" Celebrian asked coming through the door to Alexis's room. She had been worried about her son every since Candace's death. He had withdrawn himself from society and kept an almost constant watch over the young woman lying in the bed.

"Ada (father) has decided to hold the trial in a few days and there's no way that we could get through to Alexis in time, well at least that's what I believe. The more we try to get her to respond, the more she sinks back into her mind. Without her testimony, Alexis will be executed anyway and I can't think of any more ways to make her tell us what happened. I just don't know what to do now" Elladan confessed.

Celebrian knew of the love her son had for Alexis, even if he didn't realise it, and for once she could not give him one word of advice. Neither her husband nor Glorfindel told her what had happened the day of Alexis's nightmare. They told her that it wasn't something she needed to worry herself about but if it concerned Elladan then she had a right to know.

"Elladan, I'm only saying this in your best interest but I think you should go and get some rest, then clean up so you can sit at the dinning table tonight. I know your better than this Elladan. Although you want to, don't fight Alexis's demons for her she must do this alone" Celebrian said pulling up a seat next to her son.

"But naneth (mother) I can't sleep I keep having nightmares, terrible nightmares. Besides, I want to stay by Alexis's side. I've seen what she's been through and I know that her demons will be very difficult to fight. She cannot possibly win by herself, mother, and with almost everyone in Rivendell hating her, I'm one of the few sympathetic spirit's she likes. Ada (father) cannot spend time with her, neither can you or Arwen and Elrohir won't have anything to do with her. Damnit, he believes that she killed Candace" Elladan argued.

"I know, dear but all you can do is stand by her. You want to help her fight and win but you can't do it right down. I think she'd want you looking you best. I'll watch over her for you while you get some rest. Now go" Celebrian said gently pushing her son towards the door. Elladan knew she was right so he didn't bother to object. He kissed his mother's cheek before wandering back to his room and collapsing on the bed.

Hours passed and Celebrian sat silently watching Alexis's still body while her ears listened to her sleeping son in the next room. She could tell he was having troubling dreams because he tossed and turned regularly. Elves rarely dreamed and when they did, it was either because they were experiencing a premonition or they had something every important on their minds. Celebrian knew that with her son, it could be either one.

It was well into the afternoon when Elladan woke from his fitful slumber. He ignored his dishevelled appearance and went to the adjoining door but stopped short of opening it. He didn't need to be worried. His mother always kept her work and she would probably still be watching Alexis. Elladan turned around and walked towards the bathroom, disrobing as he went. The water was streaming hot as it ran through the taps and it wasn't long before the room was full of steam. Taking the last piece of clothing off, Elladan climbed into the bath, ignoring the searing hot water. He let his head rest on the marble while his mind thought about what he was going to say to his father. It wasn't about the upcoming trial, there was nothing he could say to convince his father to wait but there had been something to do with medicine that Alexis had told him about months earlier.

There was a disease or illness that she had learnt about that could kill someone who was confined to a bed for a prolonged period of time. Elladan had a feeling that Alexis wouldn't be waking up any time soon but they couldn't have her dying before she got to tell her side of the story although there was the risk that she would be convicted within a few days of the trial beginning. He hoped to somehow, when the time came, ask the court to wait a while so he could have one last chance to bring her back before she was executed. Elladan let the thought go and closed his eyes as he washed himself, then sunk lower into the water.

It was another hour before Elladan pulled himself out of the bath. The water had been cool for sometime but he had needed the time. His mind had become bored with what he'd been thinking about so it drifted back to Alexis. Elladan knew that he liked her and her appearance would never change that. It had been quite some time since he had been intimate with a woman and he knew his body missed the contact. Somewhere along the way he began to think naughty things about Alexis. It was a while before he could drag himself out of his thoughts.

Elladan wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered back to his chambers. His clothes had been picked up and the fire had been lit. He chose a pair of white breeches, a matching shirt and a beautiful red tunic out of the wardrobe. He dresses in front of the fire and ran a brush quickly through his hair before putting on a pair of red boots that matched his tunic. After completing the finishing touches, Elladan poked his head through the door to Alexis's room and saw her lying comfortably on the bed, Harliel sitting by her side.

"Has mother gone to prepare for dinner, Harliel?" he asked approaching her from behind.

"Actually she left some time ago. She said that she needed to talk to Lord Elrond about something. Lady Celebrian called me to take over and continue watching over Lady Alexis. I hope you do not mind" Harliel replied turning around to face him.

"No I don't mind ut who will be taking over after you? Surely you cannot keep watch all night" Elladan answered.

"I don't know milord but I'll keep watch all night if I have to" Harliel replied. "Now you'd better get on your way or you'll be late" she added. Elladan nodded and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder one last time to look at Alexis. She had barely moved since the last time he'd checked on her. He sighed. Elladan was beginning to loose faith and hope that Alexis would wake up. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He could feel her life fading. She was giving in to her grief over Candace's death. Alexis didn't know how he felt towards her and how much he would miss her. Perhaps if he told her, Alexis might come back. It was an idea that might work, if she felt the same emotions towards him, and Elladan decided to tell her as soon as he finished talking to his father.

Everyone was already seated by the time Elladan arrived in the dining hall but they hadn't been serves yet. They were all talking to one another but when he started to walk towards the high table, elves abandoned their conversations to watch him. Elladan kept his chin high and his eyes set on his father's face as he walked calmly, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"It is good to see that you have once again joined us for dinner, Elladan. I hope you will join us more often" Elrond said when his son had reached the table.

"I apologise father. I will join you all for meals more frequently than I have in the last few days" Elladan said taking his seat next to his twin brother and Arwen. Elrohir and he hadn't been speaking lately and Elladan knew that was because of what they both thought of Alexis and her involvement in Candace's death.

Pleasant conversation once again drifted from table to table, as they were serves. The main topic was about Alexis's trail and what people thought would happen. Elladan could hear the woman gossiping. He blocked out their voices because he knew what they'd be saying. Rumours had spread around Rivendell about Alexis and absolutely none of them were true.

Elrond watched his son out of the corner of his eye. Elladan's jaw was set like stone and his attention was focused entirely on his meal. The wiser elf could tell that his son was trying to act like nothing bothered him but a parent could always feel what their child felt or thought. Elrond could not only see but also feel the anger radiating out of his son's eyes. They had turned a dark, very dark, shade of blue, definitely not a good sign. A gentle hand on the elf lord's arm made his head turn towards his wife.

"Leave him be till after the meal is over. This is a test of faith, a test only Elladan can pass. He must stand firm and strong in his belief that Alexis is innocent or Alexis will surely fade. There is nothing we can do to hinder his decision. If Elladan thinks Alexis is innocent then let him" Celebrian whispered into his ear. Elrond hated to admit it but she was right, this was his son's test, not his.

"Alexis is guilty until proven innocent and it will remain that way until the jury reach a verdict. Elladan is free to believe what he wishes during now and that time" Elrond replied.

"Actually, it's innocent until proven guilty, husband" Celebrian said using a tone, which she rarely used, let alone to him. He turned to look at her again and he was sure he could almost see the lightning flash in her eyes. She then stood up, presented her back to him and walked down the table so she could speak with her children. Elrond sighed. There was nothing worse than a woman's scorn. He'd learned that the hard way.

A few tables away sat Daniela, daughter of one of Lord Elrond's most trusted guards and love of Elladan's eyes, or so she wanted to believe. She's lusted after Elladan for as long as she could remember but at heart she didn't love him, Daniela only wanted his power. She was mean, selfish, greedy and thought only of herself. Elrond had expressed an interest in arranging a marriage between them and no matter what the younger elf said to his father, the elf lord refused to change his mind. The only way Elladan was able to get out of it was with the help of his mother. For that he was eternally grateful.

As the dinner came to a close, Elladan finished his meal and stood up. A few of the other elves had also begun to leave, so they could prepare for bed. Elladan's long sleep had left him refreshed and besides, he needed to speak to his father as soon as possible. Unknown to him as he walked down the aisle towards the doors, Daniela had risen to her feet and was fast approaching Elladan from his left.

"Elladan, oh Lord Elladan" she called once they'd entered the hallway. Elladan inwardly groaned. Daniela was the nosiest and most annoying person he'd ever met. Her voice was annoying, the way she walked, the way she flicked her hair around. Everything about her irritated him.

"Good evening Lady Daniela. It is good to see you again" Elladan said lying through his teeth. If she's actually been paying attention she would have noticed the signs but Daniela was too busy smoothing her dress and smiling at him in an airheaded sort of way.

"Yes, well I'd be happy to see myself too. So where have you been for the last few weeks? On some dangerous mission for your father, no doubt" Daniela said latching onto his arm and pulling him toward the gardens. Elladan struggled not to laugh. The whole of Rivendell would have been told he was going on a mission, if that was the case. Despite her age, Daniela continued to be naive like a child.

"Actually Lady Daniela, I've been in Rivendell the whole time, I've just had more pressing matters to attend to. The upcoming trial is at the top of my list" he replied keeping his face neutral.

"Ah yes, the trial" she said pushing Elladan down onto one of the benches before wandering around to his back so se could massage his shoulders." It must be very tiring doing…er whatever it is. I personally believe that human is guilty. It must be such an embarrassment having been associated with such filth. Ignore what other people say and we'll get through it together" the she-elf whispered in his ear.

"Personally Daniela, I think Alexis is innocent and I don't particularly care what you are anyone else thinks, As for an embarrassment, no. I am proud to say I know her. She cared and loved for Candace with her life. I don't believe what anyone says. I'll stand by her side through all of this" Elladan said harshly. He stood up, gave her a final glance and strode out of the garden, leaving Daniela wondering just what had happened.

Elladan was quite impressed with himself as he walked towards his father's study. Daniela was one of the most beautiful she-elves in all of Rivendell and he had turned her down. Although he knew he wasn't he first. His brother, as well as a few others, had also turned her down. They could see Daniela for the selfish and power hungry woman that she was.

Elladan arrived at his destination at the same time as his father.

"Ada (father) may I have a word with you?" he asked walking towards his father.

"Of course, my son. Although we must make it short for I have much to do for the upcoming trial" Elrond replied leading his son into the large room and standing before the fire. "Now what was it you wanted to speak of?"

"Well Ada (father) , you know that it is not healthy for a person on remain in bed for a prolonged period of time. I was wondering if I could take Alexis outside. It might help her somehow" Elladan pleased and Elrond looked deep into the flames of the raging fire.

"As a healer I'd have to agree with you but Rivendell as a whole, may not. Unfortunately for Alexis, many elves see her as a murderer and think she is guilty. She could be attacked. Many elves fell in love with Candace's kind- hearted nature and they haven't taken her death lightly. Now since some of them agree with you and believe that Alexis wouldn't be capable of hurting Candace but others think that she did. There's no telling what could happen of you were to take Alexis out of her room. It could be Hell and the last thing I want to do is divide Rivendell. I'll think about it tonight and announce my decision in the morning" Elrond said and turned back to his son.

'Thank you, Ada (father) " Elladan whispered and turned to leave but his father stopped him.

"Elladan, what are you real feelings for Alexis?"

This question took Elladan by surprise. He'd never really confessed to anyone about his feelings for Alexis so he used the excuse of he hadn't really thought about it and Elrond accepted it before letting his son go on his way.

Elladan thought about going to Alexis's chambers and dismissing Harliel for the night so he could watch over Alexis's sleeping form but quickly changed his mind, his mother's words ringing in his ears. Elladan changed his direction and headed towards his mother's private garden. He loved to walk the paves of the garden that his mother had made. There he liked to sort of his thoughts and clear his head.

The halls were dark and silent as Elladan walked through them. Most of Rivendell's residents were already sleeping soundly in their beds, although a few couples were still engaging in the private affairs that came from marriage. Elladan passed through the halls like a shadow, pausing every so often to make sure he didn't wake anyone. He passes outside Daniela's chambers and registered the presence of two people. One, was Daniela, the other was not. Daniela was also known for entertaining men in her chambers. Another reason why Elladan refused to even consider marrying her. There was no proof that she would stay faithful. Adultery was not looked upon lightly.

The elf approached the iron gates that marked the entrance to the garden. The gates were never locked but there was a spell placed on them. Only certain people were allowed inside the garden. The gates wouldn't open unless you had clearance to go inside. Elladan touched the cold metal with his fingertips and whispered his name. He watched the large, heavy gates swing open noiselessly. He walked down one of the paves, his eyes closed and senses open to the plants around him. Trees, plants, animals, all of them could talk but human's minds were closed to such things. The moon was hidden behind a cloud but Elladan's natural glow illuminated the areas around him. His ears picked up the sound of the waterfall he'd visited numerous times before. It fell into a crystal clear pond that had a single large rock placed in the middle. It was the ideal place for mediation, only that he ended up getting soaking wet from both the sprays of water and the swim he took to get to the rock.

Once he reached the waters edge, Elladan stripped of his shirt, tunic and boots. He breathed in deeply, tasting the sweetness of the air around him and dived into the water. The liquid caressed him like a lover's touch as he swam towards the rock. The water was neither cold, nor hot; it was a pleasant feeling. He resurfaced a few feet away from the rock and waded over to it. Elladan hefted his muscular body out of the water and into a cross-legged position. From here he could feel the spray of the waterfall, The fine droplets of water, carried by the gentle breeze, landed on his bare torso. Some of the heavier droplets slid down his skin, causing the elf to chuckle. Despite being the hardened warrior that he was, Elladan was still ticklish. A remaining weakness from the days as an elfling.

Elladan relaxed his body and calmed his mind. The peaceful sounds of the waterfall, whispering of the trees and the gentle hiss of the breeze all helped the elf to reach his meditative state. Here he could see things other could not. He could think things over carefully and make decisions that weren't hindered by the angry voices of the elves around him. Here, he was at peace.

At the current moment, Elladan pondered on the question his father had asked him. Just what were his feelings towards Alexis? He'd never really given very much thought to it. He knew that over the past year their relationship had deepened into something more than friendship. They'd kissed on several occasions but he'd never admitted his feelings. Despite his age, Elladan hadn't had much experience with the opposite sex. Elladan was confused about his feelings. It could be a mere infatuation or curiosity and that he didn't have any real feelings for Alexis? Or it could be the other way around and that he felt true love for with her. He guessed what was what it felt like to be caught between a rock and a hard place, although that was probably not the correct way to say his problem. Elladan didn't care. His mind was spinning with all the words that described his feelings for Alexis but the one word that stood out the most was the one that he was most reluctant to use. Love. Was that what he felt for her or was it just some hormonal driven thing that wanted him to believe that he loved her just so he could sleep with her? Oh he was so confused! Was this what it meant to be in love? Lost and confused? Elladan groaned. The only thing he was getting from this trail of thought was one huge headache.

Elladan calmed his mind again and listened to his surroundings. The grass whipped in the wind and the water the continued to fall gently and almost silently onto the crystal like surface of the pond. All in all, everything was normal so he extended his senses. The elvish couples had finished their merrymaking and were asleep along with the rest of the population of Rivendell, except of course for his father and strangely enough, Daniela. Elladan opened one of his eyes and looked at the now present full moon. He could understand why his father would still be awake. Not only did he have work to do but the younger elf had noticed his mother's somewhat harsh nature after speaking with his father at dinner and he had no doubt that she had probably locked her husband out of the bed chambers. An amusing thought but Elladan couldn't understand was why Daniela would still be awake. Her companion had left and she was all alone. He could hear the flickering and spluttering of many candles as well as Daniela's soft breathing. It wasn't slow and steady like one would hear when someone was sleeping. No it was soft and came at unsteady interval. Perhaps she was trying to mediate? If so she wasn't doing a good job of it. That and she needed more practice.

Elladan thought there was something strangely odd about Daniela. Her bothering him was normal but sitting alone in her room, surrounded by candles. Something about what she was doing seemed eerily unnerving. Perhaps he was just paranoid. He'd been like that for the past few days, or more precisely, Candace's murder.

He shook his head. He had no right to pry into Daniela's private life and truthfully, Elladan really didn't care. He relaxed again and spiralled deeper into his consciousness. Here he could speak with his grandparents or occasionally peer into the future and have a premonition. He couldn't do it whenever he wanted, they just came. Elladan just hoped that he didn't have one tonight. He had enough things on his mind without having to weight of a premonition.

Unfortunately for Elladan, not many of his hopes came true. As soon as he thought about it, it happened.

Stars swirled around the night sky. Several of them became brighter and larger. Fire spitted from around their edges and Elladan realised they were large rocks hurtling towards Rivendell. They crashed into the towers, ground and walls. The terrified screams of women and children reached his ears but he could do nothing.

Cruel laughter sounded from the shadows as ice blue flames raced through Celebrian's garden, evaporating the water and killing everything it touched in seconds.

'Shot straight ye bastards. Don't make a mess of it" echoed through his mind. The voice seemed strangely familiar but it was etched with such sadness and defeat that it's owner's identity still stayed a mystery. Elladan then heard the distinct 'twang' _of an elven bow._

"But she didn't do it" came a sweet and innocent little voice. A picture of a girl around three or four flashed before him. She wore a beautiful white dress with a pink sash tied around her waist. Her eyes were sea blue and her dark brown hair was tied back with a white ribbon. She was the symbol of innocence. Elladan didn't recognise her.

The painful screams of a woman and the order of the midwives around her echoed around him. The picture cleared and Elladan saw Harliel laying on a bed, obviously in labour. A gold wedding band was on her finger. She screamed in agony again and the picture faded.

More cruel laughter sounded through his ears and the ghostly image of a young boy the same age as the girl appeared. Only this time, he saw no innocence. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes, perhaps a relative of the young girl's. His eyes changed from blue to an evil, fiery red before the image faded slightly and a newborn baby boy appeared behind him. The evil child faded away even further then disappeared completely. The newborn opened its eyelids to reveal two jade green eyes. The baby smiled warmly then its eyes glowed red for a second.

"The monster must be destroyed!" a man's voice yelled.

"But he's my son!" two women screamed in protest.

Elladan's body rocked with such force as his conscious mind returned to his body that he lost his balance and toppled back into the pond. He resurfaced and spat out the water he'd taken in after his surprise.

"Elladan, I think it's time you came out of there" his mother's voice called from the land. He turned to see her beckoning to him, a towel and a fresh pair of breeches in her arms. Elladan smiled gratefully and swam towards her.

"How did you know I was here, naneth (mother) ?" he asked after he climbed out of the pond. He was sure she'd been asleep.

"Well your father came to our room and begged me to let him back in so I did and then I noticed that the gate to the garden was open so I came down to investigate. I had a feeling it might have been you" she replied handing him the things she carried. "Did you have another premonition?" he nodded before going behind a rock to change. "Really? What was this one about?" she asked. Celebrian normally wouldn't pry but the way Elladan had been acting lately had led her to be a bit more curious than usual. She was his mother and she had a divine sort of right to know, if it involved something to do with Alexis, that was.

'I don't mean to be rude or keep you in the dark but I'd rather not talk about it right now. Let's just say that this one left me a bit rattled. I don't want to say anything about it just yet in case I have it wrong" Elladan replied. He had no idea what that premonition was about. Could it mean the destruction of Rivendell? A natural disaster? One of Gandalf's fireworks gone wrong? Celebrian would most certainly break the wizard's staff if that were in deed the case. He had no idea what they meant. Although his gut told him that it wasn't a good premonition, or even that what he'd seen was related. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had a premonition about several different things.

"Well, that's okay then, Elladan but I worry about you these days. Something has happened to you Elladan and neither your father nor you are telling me what it is. I just wish you would tell me what's wrong. You never know, I might be able to help" Celebrian said quietly then hugged her son.

"I know that naneth (mother) and your love means the world to me, it always had. Ask ada father to tell you in the morning and if he doesn't, I will, I promise but just don't tell him" Elladan promised and kissed his mother's cheek after he was dressed.

"One day Elladan you will make a woman very lucky and proud. I also think that she will love you just as much as I do, if not more."

"Yes I know that and I feel that I will be a very happy man despite the fact that I don't know who I'm going to marry" Elladan answered. He wrapped an arm around his mother's waist and began to escort her back to her chambers.

"Maybe you don't I but have an inkling of who it would be judging by the way you two act together" Celebrian teased as she leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

"Who? And please don't say Daniela. I feel nothing for her naneth (mother) " Elladan pleaded.

"Heavens no! Daniela is a tramp and a stupid one at that. She's not who I mean" Celebrian replied and her son gave a sigh of relief. "Unlike your father, I can see right through her facade. She plans to take everything from you and leave you with nothing".

Elladan spent the remainder of their walk back to his parent's chambers guessing the names of she-elves his mother was thinking of but not once did Alexis's name come up. They wished each other good night before Elladan continued in his way to Alexis's chambers. The guards had changed shifts and Daniela's father was one of the ones present tonight. He greeted the younger elf warmly before letting him through. Elladan dismissed a tired and very bored Harliel and gave the permission to have the following day off. Something in him said that was the right thing to do. Not only had see been assigned to looking after Alexis 24/7 but the bond he and his brother had reopened slightly and the only thing Elladan could feel was Elrohir's wanting to impress Harliel and if was really getting on his nerves.

Elladan grabbed Harliel's chair and placed it by Alexis's bedside. He studies her features and what he saw made his heart heavy with sadness. Her skin was as white as death and black sunken circles hung under her eyes. Her lips were pale and almost nearing a blue hue. Alexis's beautiful dark hair was out and it splayed around her head. The blankets were pooled around her ankles and her nightdress had come up around her thighs, showing off her beautiful long legs. Elladan could see the muscles in her upper and lower legs, a reminder of her days in that barbaric clan of assassins. His hand grabbed and began to pull it up. He on purposely let his thumb drag over the skin of her leg. He traced his thumb over her lower leg, passed her knee and her thigh, stopping where her nightdress ended. Elladan then looked at her face as he completely covered her with the blanket. Despite how she looked now, he still thought she was beautiful and he would always believe that. He finally understood what his mother had said just before he came here.

Alexis was the woman he wanted to marry. To exchange vowels and live the rest of his life with. Damn his gift of immortality. He'd give it all up if he had to.

Elladan smiled to himself. So this was what it felt like to be in love. Then he realised something, always believing that a partner was beautiful no matter what they looked like wasn't the only thing. He had to be willing to die for her, which in a way, he was. Giving up his immortality ultimately meant death for him. But his heart told him there was more to it than that. There was something missing, something he needed to hear from Alexis. Two things actually. One, did she return his feelings and two, he needed to know about her past. Everything. Her life as a paid assassin, all her secrets, everything. Truth was one of the other major things he needed. That and trust. If Alexis didn't trust him, then how could she tell him the truth.

"Alexis, please I'm begging you, come out of this hole you've made for yourself and face everyone. Tell them what happened. Tell them you didn't do it. You can do it. You can be proven innocent, but only if you tell us what happened. After that we can do whatever you want and I promise to never leave your side. Nothing no one could ever say will change my beliefs. Alexis, please. I love you" he whispered. He brought his face away from hers to see that she had opened her eyes. Alexis lifted one of her hands and brushed away one of his tears and smiled softly. Elladan couldn't hold it any longer. He swooped down and kissed her passionately. Everything he felt went into that kiss but Alexis still didn't respond.

Suddenly she turned her head and he saw fear register in her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a silhouette of someone small disappear. Elladan sprang over to the curtains and reefed them open, searching for the culprit. There was no one. He returned to Alexis's side to find that the fear hadn't disappeared. He kissed her forehead and turned to go to his chambers but Alexis grabbed his wrist with both of her hands. She needed him so, for the second time that night, Elladan kicked off his boots and stripped off his shirt and tunic. He blew out the candles and climbed into the bed next to Alexis. She snuggled against her bare chest and his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner. Within seconds she was asleep, with Elladan not far behind her. And when they did get to sleep, it was the most pleasant, peaceful and comfortable sleep both of them had had in days.

After watching and making sure they were asleep, the ghostly figure of a boy, the same boy in Elladan's premonition, stepped out of the shadows. He's almost been discovered. He'd have to be more careful now. The boy's eyes glowed red before he slunk back into the shadows of Alexis's room. There was much to be done before she paid for what she'd done. And pay she would.

Luineraugwen: Finally, I got this chapter up. I hope you all like it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it'll probably be after the next school holidays, Also, done expect an update during the school holidays because I won't have access to a computer to type, although I should have another chapter written up and ready to type.

The next chapter is going to be the trial. I don't know how long it'll be though.

Question 1: Did people like my new character Daniela?

Question2: Do I need to continue putting the tranlations next to the elvish words or does everyone practically know them by now?

Till next time.

Luineraugwen


End file.
